Some of image forming apparatuses, such as printers and MFPs (Multiple Function Peripherals), are provided with a function called “direct printing function” that enables a user to select files stored in a storage device, such as a USB memory device, which is attached thereto, and prints out an image contained in the selected files. According to this direct printing function, the user can freely print out an image without using a PC. Also, some image forming apparatuses are provided with an index printing function for reading files stored in a storage device, summarizing a plurality of images contained in the files, and printing thumbnails of the images on one sheet of paper. For example, see JP-A-2005-349822, which is also published as US 2005/0270579 A1.
In a conventional image forming apparatus that is provided with the direct printing function, there is proposed a technique to: 1) perform the index printing function to generate and print thumbnails of the images contained in the files stored in the storage device, 2) allow a user to specify target images to be print out with the thumbnail image printed out, 3) allow the user to select the target images by selecting filenames displayed on a display of the image forming apparatus, and 4) perform the direct printing function for the selected target images.
However, in a case where the filename of the file stored in the storage device includes a character that is not displayable on the display, or in a case where a plurality of files are displayed with a same filename on the display due to an limitation of numbers of characters displayable on the display, the user is unable to correctly select the target image based on the displayed filenames, thereby causing an erroneous print out. Also, excessive amount of time may be spent by the user in selecting the target images.
The user often creates some folders (directories) in the storage device, and stores a plurality of files relating to each of related jobs and for each of predetermined versions of products in each of the folders. In such case, since files with the same filename can also be respectively stored in different folders, the user may not be able to determine which file relates to which only from the filename. If the user remembers a name of the folder (folder name), the user can distinguish a desired file based on the name of the folder. However, in a case where the folder name of the folder includes a character that is not displayable on the display, or in a case where a plurality of folders are displayed with a same folder name on the display due to the limitation of numbers of characters displayable on the display, the user is unable to specify the folders or the files stored in the folders.